Naruto Project
by Teky Cullen
Summary: Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke vão ganhar uma nova pessoa no grupo: Tsukino! Coisas estranhas estão por vir e poderes inimaginaveis a enfrentar... [Sumary horrivel... Só leiam.]
1. Adeus Kakashi! Bem vinda, nova Jounin

Eu e meus amigos pirados do MSN temos um grupo, e agente tem muitas idéias loucas! Uma delas é inventar historinhas de Naruto. Eu vou escrever essa fic com base nisso, então aproveitem! Mas antes, vou recomendar a fic da minha amiga e companheira de grupo Debby:

Um Jogo de Bakas

Agora à fic:

Naruto Project

Episódio 1 - Adeus Kakashi! Bem vinda, nova Jounin.

Kakashi: Oi, eu sou Hatake Kakashi e vim aqui apresentar uma galerinha pra vocês.

Tsukino: Começa logo ¬¬

Kakashi: Essa é a Tsukino, fria e poderosa Chunnin que vai se juntar ao nosso trio fantástico. Ela tem 15 anos e é da vila da folha.

Naruto: -Pulando- Eu! Eu!

Kakashi: Esses vocês conhecem... Naruto Uzumaki. Ele é o portador da kyuubi e sempre foi excluído até hoje até se tornar Gennin. Ele está com 15 anos e possui um grande poder.

Sakura: ¬¬ Esse baka... Não, aho... Não... Antobakaho.

Kakashi: ''' Essa vocês também conhecem... Sakura Haruno. Ela possui muito poder e conhece muitos Jutsus de cura para ajudar seu grupo. Quando fica brava tem uma enorme força física e é uma das mais espertas do grupo. Ela também está com 15 anos e já é Chunnin.

Sasuke: -Quieto num canto-

Kakashi: Esse é Sasuke. Ele é muito conhecido por ter sido o melhor na academia e ser o último Uchiha. Último? Não exatamente. Seu irmão Itachi Uchiha está vivo, mas foi banido. Ele está com 15 anos e também é portador de um grande poder e do mais que único Sharigan. Porém, como está escrito ali no título eles definitivamente não são os últimos Uchiha.

Tekaya: Oi Kakashi-san

Kakashi: Essa aqui é a Tekaya... Vocês vão descobrir a identidade dela depois. Agora à fic!

(Eu falando alguma coisa)

"Pensamento"

* * *

**Naruto Project**

**Episódio 1 -Adeus Kakashi! Bem vinda, nova Jounin!**

Naruto: Cadê o Kakashi?

Sasuke: Ainda não se acostumou? Atrasado ¬¬

Sakura: É mesmo Naruto... Três anos e você ainda reclama...

Naruto:-Bocejo- Não é isso... É que eu to com fome e quero comer lamen.

Kakashi: Oi crianças.

Sakura: Até que em fim.

Kakashi: Eu quero encontrar vocês no escritório do grande Hokage hoje à uma hora. Tenho uma coisa importante para falar.

Naruto: Porque não fala aqui?

Kakashi: Não. Vão para lá. Uma da tarde.

Sakura: Mas já são onze da manhã¬¬

Kakashi: Comam alguma coisa e vão pra lá. Estarei esperando.

Naruto: Ele tava estranho...

Sasuke: Não é da nossa conta Naruto. Vamos embora. "Mesmo que o Naruto tenha razão estamos aqui para obedecer...".

Sakura: Ok então. "Eu acho que agente devia seguir o Kakashi, mas..."

Naruto: Oba! Lamen!

Sasuke e Sakura: Aff...

Enquanto isso, no escritório do Hokage...

Hokage: Então Tsukino, está pronta?

Tsukino:-friamente- Claro que sim. Eu ainda não sei por que terei que trabalhar com Genins, eles são fracos.

Kakashi:-Chegando- Irá se surpreender com a força deles.

Tsukino: Duvido.

Hokage: Você devia aprender um pouco mais sobre o que é força. Aqueles três têm capacidade de Chunnin, mas dois deles não estavam presentes na prova. Aprenda a compreender.

Tsukino: Humpf.

Duas horas depois Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke estão indo para o escritório do Hokage. Chegando lá se deparam com Kakashi e uma garota da mesma idade que eles ao lado do sensei.

Kakashi: Yo Alunos!

Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke: Yo Sensei.

Tsukino: ...

Kakashi: Essa é a Tsukino, ela será a nova companheira de vocês. Ela é uma Chunnin, mas ela tinha treinamento individual. Bem... Se alguém tem alguma pergunta...

Tsukino: Eu tenho. Quem é o de cabelo preto?

Naruto:-inveja- "Ele de novo?"

Sasuke: Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura: Como sempre... Bem você já deve saber que ele é o último Uchiha e blá blá blá...

Kakashi:-levanta sobrancelha- Último?

Naruto: Não é não! Tem o Itachi também!

Sakura: Naruto!

Sasuke: Não tem problema... Não vindo de um Baka.

Tsukino: "Bando de fracotes..."

Kakashi: Agora eu tenho que partir.

Naruto: Hã?

Kakashi: Eu fui designado para uma missão muito importante e infelizmente vocês não podem ir.

Sasuke:-Braços cruzados- Por quê? Nós somos muito poderosos, pelo menos eu.

Kakashi: Não posso... É confidencial, mas tem uma Jounin para ficar no meu lugar. Ela é tão habilidosa quanto eu e pode se dar bem com vocês. Vocês vão se divertir. Eu já a treinei uma vez.

Sasuke: Pensei que...

Tsukino: Pensei que você só tivesse treinado eles até agora. -Aponta Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke-

Sasuke: "Ela me interrompeu... Hum... u.u"

Kakashi olhou no rosto de cada um deles. Ele notou a preocupação nos olhos de seus velhos alunos e achou que eles estavam prontos para saberem um pouco mais sobre ele.

Kakashi: Essa garota... Ela não é comum. Ela é muito mais forte do que qualquer um de nós. Eu nunca a treinei por assim dizer, mas quando ela virou Gennin eu a ajudei com algumas técnicas. Depois disso nos tornamos rivais. Ela provou ser mais poderosa do que eu quando se tornou Jounin e eu já sabia disso mesmo quando ela era Gennin. Cuidado, pois ela possui um poder perigoso.

Naruto: Qualquer coisa eu resolvo!

Kakashi:-Rindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente- Naruto... O poder dela supera o da raposa de nove caldas, mas ela não o usa. Ele está selado, assim como o seu. Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir. Ela será apresentada a vocês pelo Hokage hoje daqui à uma hora.

Sakura: "Isso ta demorando demais..."

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura e Tsukino foram andar pela cidade. Naruto foi tentando descobrir um pouco mais sobre Tsukino, Sakura foi conversando com ela sobre como o Naruto é Baka e Sasuke foi andando calado. Não demorou muito para a uma hora se passar e o quarteto se encontrarem com o Hokage.

Sasuke: "He He He... Eu quero ver quem é essa tal Jounin extremamente poderosa..."

Hokage: Crianças!

Naruto: Yo!

Sakura: Oi... A Jounin está...?

Tsukino: Espero que ela seja forte, não sou treinada por qualquer um...

Hokage: Ela é forte... Podem acreditar... Tekaya, aqui, por favor.

Sasuke:-Surpreso- "Te-Tekaya? Não... Não pode ser ela!"

Tekaya: Yo Naruto-Kun, Sakura-Chan, Tsukino-Chan e...

Sasuke: "¬.¬ Essa não..."

Tekaya: Sasukesinho!

Naruto e Sakura: Sasukesinho?!

Sakura: "Não sei por que, mas já odeio essa garota..."

Tekaya: Meu nome... É Tekaya Uchiha! Eu sou...

Hokage: Deixe que eu explique... Quando o clã Uchiha foi destruído sobraram duas crianças: Sasuke Uchiha, que foi trazido para cá para ser cuidado e Tekaya Uchiha, que foi levada para um lugar que eu não posso revelar.

Naruto: Por quê?

Hokage: Porque só quem conhece esse lugar são os guardiões de grande poder. Naruto, mesmo você estando com a Kyuubi no seu corpo existem coisas muito mais poderosas do que ela. Poucas, mas existem. O poder da Kyuubi é intenso, mas não poderia derrotar o poder contido em algumas pessoas. Mesmo assim...

Tekaya: Se eu usar o meu poder eu irei morrer.

Tsukino: Morrer? Interessante. Mas isso quer dizer que...

Tekaya: Vocês quatro serão treinados por uma garota mais nova que vocês. Eu tenho 14 anos. Virei Gennin aos 6 anos, Chunnin aos 7 e Jounin aos 9.

Sakura: Isso é impossível! Você virou Jounin antes do Kakashi sensei? Você, uma garotinha de 14 anos superou Kakashi sensei?

Sasuke: Acredite se quiser, ela era a melhor de todos os Uchiha, melhor até mesmo do que o Itachi, mas ninguém poderia contar isso por causa do poder que habita nela.

Tekaya: Isso ai Sasukesinho!

Sasuke: E não me chama assim!

Hokage: Eu vou deixar vocês a sós, mas amanhã terão que começar o treino e depois de amanhã começar as missões.

Tekaya: Sim. Faremos isso. Amanhã irei testá-los e depois lhe dou os resultados.

Hokage: Divirtam-se!

O Hokage partiu.

Tekaya: Ok durmam cedo porque amanhã vocês vão me encontrar às cinco na ponte.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto e Tsukino: Certo.

Tekaya: Até mais.

Tekaya abandonou o grupo e os deu a tarde livre para descansarem. Sasuke foi para seu quarto e começou a pensar.

Sasuke: "Com ela no comando isso vai ser muito... Interessante."

**N/A:** Essa é a minha primeira fic de Naruto, então espero que vocês gostem. Ela vai ter um monte de coisas novas em Naruto: Jutsus novos, novos personagens, novos inimigos e mais! A nossa Jounin vai ser muito importante agora.

Bjux

Flws!


	2. Complicadamente simples! O Teste!

Naruto Project

Episódio 2 - Complicadamente simples! O Teste!

Kakashi: Oi galerinha? Espero que tenham curtido o último capítulo. Como vocês já sabem eu fui embora da fanfic, mas todo o início eu vou vir aqui perturbar a vida de vocês! Ok, continuando... Uma nova Jounin entrou por ai... Ela é mais forte que eu, mais baixinha que eu, e mais nova que Naruto, Sakura, Tsukino e Sasuke! Legal né?

Eu: Kakashi, é pra você falar o que houve no último episódio, não ficar batendo papo com os leitores ¬¬

Kakashi: Ta legal chefia, você que manda!

Eu: "Porque ELE que fala a retrospectiva? ¬¬"

Kakashi: Continuando hoje eles terão um teste! Mas que teste será esse? Espero que inclua sininhos, assim como o meu. Agora... Já que a chefia ta de mau humor eu vou parar de falar e deixar a fic rolar...

Eu: Melhor mesmo ¬.¬

Kakashi: Arigato e Sayonara!

**Naruto Project**

**Episodio 2 - Complicadamente simples! O Teste!**

Foi uma noite inquieta para todos da equipe sete. Todos ficaram a noite toda pensando em como eles poderiam enfrentar o desafio da nova Jounin e qual seria ele. Acabou que eles não dormiram direito e acordaram tensos. Eram cinco da manhã e Tsukino e Sakura estavam na ponte. Naruto estava correndo com o cabelo mal penteado e os olhos entreabertos.

Naruto:-bocejo- -.- Yo minna.

Tsukino: Yo Naruto-kun.

Sakura: Yo Naruto-kun. Viu o Sasuke ou a Gaki-sensei? (Gaki-sensei é o mesmo que pirralha sensei ou algo do tipo)

Naruto: Primeiro- Não, não vi o seu namoradinho nem a sensei. Segundo- A Tekaya não é pirralha, só é um pouco mais nova que nós.

Tsukino: Ela é pirralha sim. E você é só um Gennin chorão e covarde. Por mim não estaria aqui com vocês.

Sakura: O Sasuke não é meu namorado e se dependesse de nós você também não estaria aqui com agente.

Tsukino e Sakura trocaram olhares frios.

Naruto:-Entrando no meio- Olha, eu sei que vocês não se dão bem, mas teremos que nos dar bem para sobrevivermos ok? Trégua?

Tsukino: ...

Sakura: "Acho que o Naruto tem razão... Vou precisar conviver com essa metida a besta e com a pirralha..." Trégua.

Tsukino: ... Está bem, trégua.

Passou-se uma hora e nada de Sasuke nem de Tekaya. Foi ai que se ouviram passos.

Sakura: "Esses passos são..."

Naruto: Sasuke.

Tsukino: Yo Uchiha. Yo sensei.

Sasuke: Yo minna.

Foi com o argumento de Tsukino que Sakura se deu conta de que Sasuke estava acompanhado. Tekaya, ou a sensei como era chamada, Estava acompanhando Sasuke, porém não era a mesma garota alegre de ontem. Ela agora possuía um olhar frio e amedrontador.

Naruto: Yo Sasuke, Yo sensei!

Tekaya: Yo. Ok quero que vocês venham comigo.

Todos foram andando. Naruto estava com as mãos atrás da cabeça, Tsukino estava olhando friamente para frente, Sakura estava pensativa enquanto andava, Sasuke ficava olhando com algo que parecia um sorriso para frente e Tekaya estava andando mais a frente do grupo.

Sakura:-olhando para Sasuke e sussurrando baixinho- Porque o Sasuke ta tão estranho dês de que essa garota chegou?

Naruto:-sussurrando para ela- Ciúmes Sakura?

Sakura: ¬¬ Claro que não. Porque eu teria ciúmes? O Sasuke namora quem ele quiser, e mesmo assim eu SEI que ele não gosta daquela pirralha.

Naruto: He He He... Claro... "Ta na cara que a Sakura ainda gosta do Sasuke…"

Não demorou muito para eles chegarem ao campo de treinamento. Tekaya olhou para trás com seu olhar frio, mas logo ele se transformou em um olhar igual ao do dia anterior.

Tekaya: Antes do teste eu quero saber um pouco mais sobre vocês... Eu sei o nome, mas não sei mais nada. Digam ai os nomes, passatempos, ódios, o que gostam, os sonhos... Começando pelo Naruto. "Eu tenho certo interesse nesse garoto, ele é muito interessante. Espero que ele seja tão poderoso quanto diz o Kakashi..."

Sakura: "u.u Kakashi 2"

Naruto: Ok! Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki! O que eu gosto? Bem... De ramen! O que eu odeio? Um... Eu acho que odeio gente sem um sonho para realizar. Passatempo? Comer ramen! Meu sonho? Err... Ser o próximo Hokage.

Tekaya: Legal. Continuando pela Tsukino, depois o Sasuke e por último a Sakura! Depois de vocês eu falo.

Tsukino: Ok... Meu nome é Tsukino Usagi. Eu gosto de ter poder, odeio tudo, meu passatempo é derrotar gente forte e meu sonho? Não tenho sonhos.

Naruto: Te odeio u.u

Tsukino: O problema é meu?

Naruto: Sim.

Tsukino: Te odeio.

Naruto: Eu falei primeiro!

Tsukino: Mas eu odeio mais.

Naruto: Não, sou eu!

Os dois ficaram se encarando até que eu raio atingiu a cabeça dos dois.

Tekaya:-terminando o Jutsu- Não interrompam.

Sasuke: "Ela aprendeu a focalizar o poder muito rápido. Eu não vi o movimento..." Bem... Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha, como se alguém não me conhecesse. Eu gosto de ser forte. Detesto muitas coisas. Meu único passatempo é treinar. Meu sonho é ser o mais forte e destruir um certo alguém.

Tekaya: "Ele continua odiando o Itachi... Como se eu não odiasse." Sakura...

Sakura: Eu? Ok. Sakura Haruno. O que eu mais gosto é de ajudar os meus amigos. Eu detesto falhar em fazer algo. Meu passatempo é basicamente ficar com meus amigos ou treinar. Meu sonho é ser muito poderosa para ajudar muitas pessoas.

Tekaya: Legal. Agora eu. O meu nome é Tekaya Uchiha. Eu gosto de muitas coisas. Meus passatempos? Tenho muitos. Sonhos? Sonho muitas coisas... Detesto fracassos.

Tsukino: Curiosidade... Quantas equipes você já treinou?

Sakura: Poucas pela idade dela...

Tekaya: Nenhuma, porque todos são repugnantes fracassos.

Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke: Kakashi 2!

Tekaya: u.u A culpa não é minha. Agora a missão de vocês vai ser...

Naruto: Pegar dois sinos que estarão presos em sua calça!

Tekaya: E a resposta está...

Naruto: He He He... Eu sou demais...

Tekaya: Errada.

Naruto: -caindo no chão- Bua...

Tekaya: Na verdade vocês terão que pegar a minha bandana.

Tekaya tirou a bandana da testa e colocou no braço.

Sasuke: Parece muito com o teste do Kakashi...

Kakashi: Eu sabia que vocês me amavam!

Sakura: Ei você não tava numa missão especial?

Tsukino: Ela tem razão...

Naruto: Muito estranho.

Kakashi: Na verdade eu sou só o Kakashi observador, o Kakashi da fanfic está viajando mesmo D

Todos: Ahhhhh...

Kakashi: Agora podem voltar a fanfic!

Naruto: Moleza!

Sakura: Err... Galera...

A garota reuniu o grupo em uma rodinha enquanto a Jounin tirou um livro e se afastou para ler.

Sakura: Quando eu jogar uma Kunai na Gaki-sensei vocês vão para a origem da Kunai para planejarmos algo.

Tsukino: Parece um bom plano... "Muito bom para uma Chunnin fraca como ela."

Naruto: Está bem. Eu vou dar uma distraída básica nela. Para vocês se acharem.

Sakura: Sasuke o que você achou?

Sasuke: Tanto faz. Vamos logo.

Sakura: "Esse não é o mesmo Sasuke de antes."

Os quatro deram saltos rápidos até um esconderijo seguro e próximo. Tekaya olhou para frente e ao ver que seus alunos estavam escondidos continuou a ler.

Naruto: -escondido- "Eu vou esperar um pouco... Ai eu apareço e talvez eu consiga distrair a gaki-sensei."

Tekaya: "Eles sabem se esconder muito bem. Hum... O Chakra está sendo mantido o mais baixo possível para eu não identificar... Muito esperto."

Sasuke estava escondido atrás de uma árvore observando a sensei. Tsukino e Sakura, por pura coincidência, estavam e lugares extremamente próximos.

Naruto: "... Agora!" -pula em frente a Tekaya- Yo gaki-sensei.

Tekaya: -lendo- Yo Naruto-baka.

Naruto: -cai no chão com uma gota na testa- Eu vou pegar essa banda!

Tekaya: Tenta.

Uma Kunai ia acertar a nuca de Tekaya, mas a garota desviou facilmente, a fazendo acertar a bochecha de Naruto.

Sasuke: "Ali!" - corre para o ponto que foi lançada a Kunai-

Tekaya: -olhando para trás- "Eu vou dar uma chance para eles."

Naruto: -se escondendo- "Perfeito."

Sakura: Que bom... Todo mundo aqui... Vamos fazer o seguinte...

Depois de uma pequena conversa todos se separaram. Sakura permaneceu no lugar, Sasuke foi para o Lado oposto ao que Tsukino estaria e Naruto foi um pouco adiante para ser a isca.

Naruto: -aparecendo- Oiii!

Tekaya: Você de novo aho? Eu estou LENDO. -aponta livro-

Naruto: Foi mal, não queria interromper u.u"

Sasuke: "Agora!" -lança Kunai-

Tsukino: -Lança Kunai-

Sakura: -Lança Kunai-

As três Kunais foram e direção à Tekaya mas...

Naruto: -atingido no braço, dor- Ahhh!

Tekaya: -no lugar onde Naruto estava- Ba... Ka.

Sasuke: -vai até Sakura- Não deu certo.

Tsukino: -aparecendo- O Sasuke pode tentar distraí-la.

Sakura: Porque ele?

Tsukino: -olhando para Tekaya- Nada...

Sasuke: -vermelho-

Sakura: Eu acho melhor você ir, a idéia foi sua...

Tsukino: Quer ver uma coisa? Meu plano vai dar certo. -cochicha uma coisa no ouvido de Sasuke-

Sasuke: -pulando, vermelho- Não!

Tsukino: -empurra ele-

Sakura: O que você disse?

Tsukino: Você não vai querer saber.

Sasuke: -estático em frente à Tekaya- "Eu vou matar aquela garota"

Tekaya: Sasuke?

Sasuke: -parado, normal- Err... Oi?

Naruto: "O que é isso?" -olha Tsukino- "ahhh..." -sai de fininho-

Sasuke: Naruto!

Tekaya: õ.o

Sasuke: Me dá a sua bandana... Por favor...

Tekaya: Claro D

Tsukino, Naruto e Sakura: ¬.¬

Sasuke: Ah... Valeu.

Naruto: -aparece com as garotas- Oi gente.

Sasuke: Eu mato vocês depois ¬¬

Tsukino: Vai ser um prazer te matar enquanto tenta

Sakura: ¬¬

Tsukino: Não faz essa cara pra mim.

Sakura: Faço sim ô: ¬¬

Tsukino: grr...

Naruto: Vocês estavam tão ocupados brigando que nem perceberam que a sensei e o Sasuke já foram.

Tsukino e Sakura: Ah!

Enquanto isso, em outra parte de Konoha...

Sasuke: Eu ouvi dizer que você dominou o...

Tekaya: Isso não importa.

Sasuke: "Como assim não importa? Ela nem deixou eu terminar..."

Sakura:-chegando- Bem, agora que nós passamos o que teremos que fazer?

Tsukino:-junto- É, temos muita coisa pra fazer ou só moleza?

Tekaya: Estávamos indo falar com a Tsunade.

Algum tempo depois...

Tsunade: A missão de vocês vai começar amanhã. Vocês terão que deter Uchiha Itachi, que está vindo para a vila, antes que ele chegue aqui.

Sasuke: Itachi...

Tsunade: E eu proíbo você de sair do controle u.u

Sasuke: Certo ¬¬

Tekaya: Vamos cuidar disso. Se preparem, pois os próximos dias serão longos...


End file.
